Galletas caseras
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Las galletas son deliciosas y Ed no puede esperar una hora para probarlas.
1. Chapter 1

No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis seudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente)

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Galletas caseras**

 **Capítulo 1: tentación**

―No lo sé, hermano ―murmuró inseguro un pequeño niño de apenas cinco años a su hermano mayor, observando desde la puerta de la cocina cómo éste se adentraba en la habitación―. Mamá dijo que…

―¡Vamos, Al! ―interrumpió Ed, girando los ojos con gesto aburrido―. Sólo serán dos galletas. Mamá no lo sabrá.

Lentamente, y con mucho cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido que pudiera llegar a delatarlo, comenzó a empujar de una de las sillas hacia el aparador. Justamente en el lugar donde se encontraba la ansiada charola de galletas que su madre acababa de hornear.

―¿Pero cómo piensas tomarlas? Están muy alto, ¡incluso para ti! No podrás alcanzarlas…

―Al, ¿¡me estás llamando tan enano que ni siquiera puede llegar al nivel del piso!? ―explotó como era habitual en Edward ante la leve mención de su baja estatura.

―¡Yo no dije eso! ―se excusó el castaño, elevando también el tono de voz.

En ese momento, el sonido de unos pasos detuvo su discusión, paralizándolos. Rápidamente, Ed corrió descuidadamente la silla hacia la mesa para luego ocultarse bajo esta junto a su hermano. Segundos después, Trisha Elric entraba en la cocina.

La mujer caminó suavemente hacia el fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de agua, bebiéndolo con calma. Ed y Al observaban cuidadosamente desde su escondite, pero, para su alivio, su madre no parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus presencias intrusas. Es más, a la castaña le resultaba considerablemente extraño que la casa se hallase tan silenciosa, mas supuso que sus niños estarían afuera jugando.

Cuando los pasos de su madre ya no fueron audibles, Ed salió de debajo de la mesa para regresar a lo suyo. Nuevamente tiró de la silla hacia la alacena.

―Tú vigilas, ¿de acuerdo, Al?

El menor, ya de pie, frunció el ceño en una clara muestra de inconformismo, pero se limitó a obedecer aunque fuera de mala gana. Y mientras él vigilaba, su hermano ya se encontraba encaramado con éxito en el mueble. Con una sonrisa que denotaba su satisfacción, extendió su mano derecha hacia la charola a fin de sacar su dulce premio, pero no llegó. Es más, sus dedos ni siquiera alcanzaban a rozar la superficie metálica de la bandeja. Y lo que era peor, Alphonse tenía razón.

 _Están muy alto, ¡incluso para ti!_

―¡Ya verás que no! ―gruño enfadado el rubio, ganándose una mirada confusa del menor que hacía de campana. Recordando una vez más aquellas palabras, Edward se impulsó hacia arriba logrando esta vez tomar la fuente con ambas manos, pero olvidando de que al menos necesitaba de una para continuar sosteniéndose desde esa altura.

Inevitablemente cayó junto a las sabrosas galletas que quedaron reducidas en su mayoría a simples migajas sobre el piso de la cocina y entre su cabello dorado.

―Te lo dije ―expresó Al con reproche, corriendo hasta su hermano.

―¡Cállate! ¡Que no soy enano!


	2. Chapter 2

**Galletas caseras**

 **Capítulo 2: segundo intento frustrado**

Poco tiempo después del incidente, en el cual ambos niños se habían visto obligados a limpiar todo el desastre ocasionado junto a una buena reprimenda para Edward por su glotonería mientras su madre curaba los rapones de sus brazos, el asunto no había acabado allí ni mucho menos. El pequeño rubio se había mantenido aguardando pacientemente por una nueva ocasión en que fuese preparada su dulce tentación que, pese a lo mucho que le encantaba, le había declarado la guerra.

Y ahora, aprovechando el hecho de que su madre había salido, Ed había encontrado su oportunidad.

―¿Qué quieres, Alphonse? ―le preguntó al menor, volteando ligeramente mientras continuaba su camino―. No me molestes.

―¿Qué piensas hacer, hermano?

―Ya lo verás, Al.

El castaño sólo respondió con una mueca ante la sonrisa del hijo mayor. Algo le decía que sea lo que fuese lo que su hermano planeaba no terminaría bien… otra vez. Sin embargo, acallando esa vocecita interna que ya había intuido el desenlace de las acciones de Ed, lo siguió.

Ambos hermanos irrumpieron al mismo tiempo en la solitaria habitación, permaneciendo algunos segundos junto a la puerta sin atreverse a entrar en su totalidad. Ed frunció el ceño, molestándose consigo mismo por su infantil temor. Su madre no estaba en casa, así que ¿a qué le temía? Ésta era su oportunidad.

Lentamente, pero con paso decidido, el joven rubio se acercó hacia la alacena, parándose justo enfrente. Permaneció unos instantes observando aquel mismo lugar en donde lo habían estado esperado con anterioridad las tentadoras galletas y de las cuales no había podido disfrutar. Ligeramente frunció el ceño, resaltando la molestia que le ocasionaba el recuerdo de su descuido y el inevitable dolor en su cuerpo tras el impacto poco misericordioso contra el suelo.

"¡Pero esta vez será diferente!", se dijo a sí mismo mientras una sonrisa que marcaba su determinación se dibujaba en su tierno rostro. Estaba renuente a dar marcha atrás. Esta vez conseguiría vencer al odioso y alto mueble que lo separaba de su anhelado postre.

―Mamá las volvió a guardar allí y tú ya viste como no las alcanzas.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―le preguntó deprisa Edward mientras sacaba una tiza de sus bolsillos y se agachaba para comenzar a dibujar un círculo de transmutación.

―Ed. ―La seriedad con la que fue pronunciado su nombre obligaron al mayor a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a aquellos grandes ojos pardos―. ¡Aún con la alquimia seguirás siendo muy bajo! ―gritó el menor para, acto seguido, salir corriendo de la cocina con rumbo desconocido.

Y no pasó mucha para que aquello se transformara en una peligrosa persecución.

―¿¡A quién has llamado pulga mal desarrollada!? ―repetía el rubio, entre gritos y amenazas ante la insolencia de su hermano menor.

"Tan típico de Ed", pensó para sí mismo Al mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por sus labios al mismo tiempo que luchaba con desenfreno por no aminorar sus pasos. Ciertamente sus acciones habían sido demasiado arriesgadas, pero al menos había conseguido evitar un nuevo desastre entre las galletas y Ed.


End file.
